Androids
Were you looking for the Digital Overlord Faction? Androids (also called Nindroids) are human-like robots in Ninjago that resemble other human characters and can be mistaken for them if they have a flesh-like exoskeleton. History Tick Tock Believed to be an orphan, Zane lived a mysterious life until discovered by Sensei Wu and taken as a student. Despite feeling overwhelmed with his new friends, the Ice Ninja still felt disappointed with his unknown past. Up upon till a special discovery with a mysterious Falcon, Zane and the Ninja met many important missions; though they didn’t expect one adventure to lead them to a hidden workshop, only to witness the fact that Zane was not only special—he was a Nindroid, built to protect others. The Surge After the Golden Ninja defeated the Overlord for the first time, the Ninja became teachers with the exception of Lloyd. Soon, Nya reported a trip to Borg Industries, whereas Zane met P.I.X.A.L., a Nindroid based off of Zane. When the Overlord virus turned P.I.X.A.L. aggressive, she used her previous scan of Zane and upgraded his schematics to mane a more up-to-date robot army. The Art of the Silent Fist Upon facing the Nindroids surrounding P.I.X.A.L, Zane encountered General Cryptor, a brand-new Nindroid based off his own design while also upgraded with superior abilities. The Last Resort While thinking of a means to use Jay's last wish against Nadakhan, both he and Nya unexpectedly encounter Echo Zane, an inferior copy of Zane built from scrap parts but with the same programming to protect others. Although this Nindroid is prone to falling apart, he proves his worth during the raid on Jay and Nya's tower. Members CGIZaneSkybound.png|Zane Pixal.png|P.I.X.A.L. Nindroids30.png|Cyrus Borg's Security Droids TitanFalcon.png|Falcon The Army of White Nindroids.jpg|White Nindroid Forces White Nindroid.jpg Capture d’écran (19).png|White Nindroid General Notes *All of the evil Nindroids were built by P.I.X.A.L. (when she was controlled by The Overlord) and based off of Zane's design. *Jay coined the term Nindroid in "Tick Tock." *Cyrus Borg's Security Droids at first look identical to the evil Nindroids, only they work for good instead of evil: however in "Public Enemy Number One," they gain white clothing. *As of "Public Enemy Number One," a new Nindroid leader who resembles Cryptor appears. Appearances Set Appearances *2113 Zane *2504 Spinjitzu Dojo *2506 Skull Truck *2507 Fire Temple *30080 Ninja Glider *853100 Zane Keychain *9446 Destiny's Bounty (Kendo) *9563 Kendo Zane (Kendo) *2171 Zane DX (DX) *2260 Ice Dragon Attack (DX) *9440 Venomari Shrine (ZX) *9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush (ZX) *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider (ZX) *9554 Zane ZX (ZX) *30086 Hidden Sword (ZX) *9004971 LEGO Ninjago Zane ZX Watch (ZX) *9005268 Zane ZX Minifigure Clock (ZX) *9590 NRG Zane (NRG) *70504 Garmatron (Kimono) *70726 Destructoid (Techno) *70728 Battle for Ninjago City (Silver Armor) *3856 Ninjago (Microfigure) *70748 Titanium Dragon (Titanium) *70737 Titan Mech Battle (Deepstone) *70588 Titanium Ninja Tumbler (Day Of The Departed) *70595 Ultra Stealth Raider (Day Of The Departed) *70594 Lighthouse Siege (Echo Zane) *70591 Kryptarium Prison Breakout (Prison Zane) *70724 NinjaCopter (Zane Battle Damaged Variant, Falcon, P.I.X.A.L.) Game Appearances *''LEGO Battles: Ninjago'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Tournament'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' *''LEGO Dimensions'' Gallery Zane zaneop.png|Zane in the opening theme beforesenseiwu4.png|Zane before meeting Sensei Wu zane not understanding a food fight.png|Zane, confused by the basic concept of a "food fight." snowmobile.png|Zane's Snowmobile zanepink.png|Zane, after Lloyd's laundry mishap zanepinkspinjitzu.png|Zane's pink Spinjitzu Tornado zaneblueprints.png|Zane's blueprints zanecooking.png|Zane cooking with Dr. Julien Drjulien6.png|A photo of Zane and Dr. Julien NRGZane1.png|Zane's True Potential Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h39m55s770.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h39m41s194.png vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h16m02s733.png vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h12m52s198.png vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h18m21s504.png vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h20m37s576.png 18Danceroutine.png Zaneopenchest.png|Zane discovering that he is a Nindroid zanesinsides.png zanesinsides2.png zanesface2.png Colezanekids.png|Zane and Cole as kids 28ZanesHeart.jpg ZaneShield.png Zane fights.jpg|Zane at his assumed death The titanium ninja.jpg 800px-Zane35.png|Zane trapped ZanesCell.png|Zane in his Cell ZaneDrill.png Zane37Sad.png ZaneInterface.png|Zane 2.0's interface ZaneHappy.png SewerPlan.png SewerNetwork.png|Zane's hologram 41NinjaBack.png GarmadonProud.png zane_afraid.jpg|Zane afraid from seeing of the Titanium Dragon zane thinks.jpg|"I am not the White Ninja!" 42ZaneExplains.png DollHouse.png OldVsNew.png IceBridge.png Plans42.png TeamPlan.png ZDragonRider.png|Zane on the Titanium Dragon zane 62,5.png Victory44.png Team44.png Zane45.png|Riding his elemental dragon ninja rides.jpg ZaneSeason5.png|In season 5 DeepZaneSmile.png ZaneScan.png ZaneWalla.png ZaneV44.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h23m36s455.png OldZane.png Season5Team.png 1936154892562d88b w.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h22m03s867.png Deadend.jpeg Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h25m10s764.png KaiZane.jpg NinjaDeepstoneTeam.png P.I.X.A.L. PixalFigure.png|P.I.X.A.L. minifigure Pixal.jpg|Evil side Pixal303.png PixalX301.png PixalX302.png PixalX303.png PixalX304.png Pixal301.png Pixal302.png Pixal304.png Pixal305.png Pixal306.png Pixal307.png Pixal308.png Pixal309.png Pixal310.png Pixal311.png Pixal312.png Pixal313.png Pixal314.png Pixal315.png Pixal316.png Pixal318.png Pixal319.png Pixal320.png Pixal322.png Pixal34.png Pixal344.png PixalRestart.png Pixal345.png Pixal317.png|P.I.X.A.L. with Pythor PixalDrive.png PIXALScreen.png|On Chen's computer Pixal46.png|Briefing Zane on the Fangfish Pixal47.png|Informing Zane on the loss of his language database Pixal123.png PixalPre.png Pixal123.png Pixal46.png PIXALScreen.png PIXALDimensions.png|in LEGO Dimensions NPixal.png|In Nindroids PixalT.png|In LEGO Ninjago: Tournament Falcon Falconsetform.png|The Falcon in set form. Falcon4.png|The Falcon's original form 12Thefalcon.png|The Falcon's first appearance in the series falcon ep.4 2.png|The Falcon in Zane's dream 12Greenninjafalconfire.png|The Falcon perched on the arm of the Green Ninja in Zane's dream 185px-Robot falcon ep 7.png|The Falcon's true nature is revealed 180px-Zane with Father and Falcon.png|Zane, the Falcon, and Dr. Julien in Zane's past falcon1.png 20Falconserpentine.png|The Falcon spies on the Serpentine FalconReturns.PNG|The Falcon meets Zane aboard the Destiny's Bounty Falconinsides.png Falcon231.png Falcon35.png|The falcon perched on Zane's statue's shoulder Falcon37.png|Meeting up with Nya in "Versus" FalconStoneEyes.png|Falcon vision vlcsnap-2015-08-25-22h30m58s489.png FalconVision231.png|Falcon vision through robotic communication Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:Nindroids Category:Ice Category:2011 Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Robots Category:Ninja Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Skybound Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Day of the Departed Category:Androids Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time